


Five Things Vala Missed

by Sokorra



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the end of season 9:  There were five things Vala missed while she was in the Ori Galaxy, and they were all connected to one man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Vala Missed

Five things Vala misses about Earth while in the Ori Galaxy

 

  1. **Chocolate.** She had only been there two months but she had become addicted to the sweet treat.  Apparently Coco beans were a Milky Way exclusive because try as she might she could never find anything that matched it.  Tomin thought she was insane but tried all her experiments anyway, even if they tasted only partially edible.   Later in her pregnancy she had the urge for it even more and was starting to understand the statement her guard had made about women and chocolate. Yes, she missed chocolate.



 

  1. **Cameron’s optimism.**   There were times when she felt so out of place, so tired of biting her tongue and keeping her comments to herself that she really wished he was there to say something funny or something that would cheer her up.  Plus he had cared, even when he wanted to strangle her he had cared and that she missed more then anything.    But mostly his optimistic way of looking at things.  She misses his smile and his teasing.  She misses how he easily fit into the role of a younger brother for her, even in the short time she knew him.  He was her first friend on Earth, even if he distrusted her at first.  Although she sometimes that he liked her simply because if she hadn’t been stupid and gotten the right information about the bracelets Daniel Jackson would be in Atlantis right now and he’d be listening to another person try to be apart of his team.



 

  1. **Catalogs.**   She was used to open air markets but she longed for the catalogs she left in Daniel’s office.  The one’s that sold everything under the sun from leather pants to chocolate to even that one outfit she bought and never got to wear. And she really hated making her own clothes and hated even more having someone measure her and then excitably ask her about her pregnancy since she seemed a little wider this time around.  She’d rather have the simplicity of Earth’s catalogs where you were small, medium or large and one size fits all.  Catalogs don’t ask you how excited you are about the baby you weren’t sure you really wanted yet.



 

  1. **The sounds of people.** It was dead silent here at night and while most of the time she liked it, it had taken her awhile to get readjusted to sleeping with no noise outside the door, no ringing bells and no rushing soldiers.  She missed it because she felt more alive with those people then the ones here.  She felt half dead living there pretending to be a loyal follower of the Ori, a woman who loved her husband and was happy for her future motherhood.  She wished for the excitement of the SGC and even for the clutter of Daniel’s office.



 

  1. **Daniel**.  Two months and she had been addicted to him even more then the chocolate.  He hated her, and occasionally she found herself hating him.  But more then often she found herself wishing for his smile again, for the sight of him leaning over some old tablet, reading some old language.  She missed taking naps in his office, smelling the smell of dust and metals, hearing the soft scratches of pen on paper or the tap-tap sound of his keyboard.  She missed the whole experience that was Daniel Jackson.  She had been wrapped up in that man since she first zatted him on the Prometheus and there was no sight in end.  However, even later when she was back on Earth she never told him that it was in the Ori Galaxy she figured out she loved him.  She never told him that she loved him at all, just teased him and made him believe she was just joking.  He’d never know that that he was the lifeline she kept hold of those lonely months and the thought of him coming after her kept her fighting.  No, she would never tell him that.



**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in 2005, but as far as I know not posted. If it was posted, I forget where it was.


End file.
